Future sight
by Mrs.Quincy25
Summary: What happens when Clark stumbles across a crystal ball that show him his future with the person he least expects. Clois fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: What happens when Clark stumbles across a crystal ball that show him his future with the person he least expects. Clois fic.

* * *

**Outside the caves**

As Clark walked out the caves. He stumbled across a crystal ball of some sort. As he picked it up the crystal ball.The ball started to glow. It started to show pictures of a man and a little boy. When he took a closer look he realized the man was him but much older. As he questioned what the crystal ball was showing. Then out of no where it glowed again . Showing the little boy running towards Clark and calling him dad. That's when it hit him crystal balls usually showed the future so this one was showing the future. He knew he had to get it to Chloe so she could analyze it. But he couldn't help wonder who was the mother of the boy. Then as an attempt to give him an answer it glowed and showed him a much smaller girl running toward the older Clark with her arms opened. So he had more kids but it didn't show him who there mother was. Then he thought could there mother be no other than the love of his life Lana Lang. As that thought came across his mined the crystal ball glowed again showing him a pregnant women but when Clark took a closer look it wasn't Lana as he had expected. It was the least person expected none other than Lois Lane. Clark just stared in shock at the much older Clark and Lois. It couldn't be. Lois of all people they couldn't even stand each other. But then the crystal showed him and lois kissing passionately. As he took a closer look he saw what appeared to be a wedding ring. When he saw the ring something inside of him told him Lois was his wife. He had to do something so he took the ball and put it in his red jacket and took it to the farm where Lois was still living for a while. On the way he called Chloe and her to come over.

**On the way to the farm**

He still could not believe he was married to Lois and not Lana. But his mother did tell him that he didn't tell Lana about his secret because she probably wasn't meant to know. But could it be true. It seemed that his and Lana's relationship was doomed to fail. When he got to the farm he saw Lois and Chloe's car. But the question was would they believe him or just laugh. He would just have to risk it. When he got inside Lois welcomed him with open arms.

"Well your finally back smallville had me here with Chloe thinking what's wrong with your head this time."

"Look Lois we haven't got time for this."

"What happened would be good to know you know."

"I agree with Lois, Clark what's wrong"

"I'll tell you let just got to my room were it's quieter to explain"

"My room you mean, right?"

"Just come on Lois."

"Clark your scarring me."

"Hold on did you just call me Clark, now that's scary."

* * *

This is the first chapter so its small. Love to hear what you think this is my first story so be gentle LoL. 


	2. Chapter 2

All Chloe could do was stand there and watch her friends daily routine.

"Don't flatter yourself were here what did you wanna talk about?"

"Just look."

He took the crystal ball and handed it to Lois and slid her between him and Chloe.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"I think if the right person touches it, it will activate."

"Just like DNA recognition" Said Chloe a little freaked out.

"That's what I thought when I touched it I saw something unimaginable"

"And what would that be smallville a stripper"

As she finished that sentence the crystal ball started to glow. It showed her a little girl holding a pregnant women's hand. At first Lois was thinking what did she care what that ball showed until she took a closer look and noticed the women looked familiar. As Lois realized it was her she was about to say something when Clark put a finger on her lips. Which she couldn't help but think it felt good. As she watched the ball it flipped scenes to a man and a boy playing football. She just knew inside of her that the man was Clark. She just looked up at him and he looked down at her. But she quickly looked back at the screen. Which flipped again and showed her older self and the little girl baking cookies. When the man and little boy came in and grabbed some of the cookies that were already done but the older Lois slapped Clark's hand in a playful manner. Then he hugged her. As the Lois from now took a closer look and saw the ring. All she could was put her hand over her stomach. Chloe watched as her cousins hand went to her stomach she thought it was so cute. But Lois looked over at her with death glares and looked at Clark . Then gave the ball to Chloe and left.

"Clark I should analyze this"

"So I could go after her right?"

"Yea sorry but this one is between you two"

"Yea I figured"

**In the loft**

When Clark came up the steps he found her starring out the window.

"Lois what's wrong, why did you leave?"

"Clark that can't be the future"

"why couldn't it be?"

"Because Clark we cant even be together for five minutes much less forever" She said practically shouting

"And I'm not even good with children, my childhood was a mess, my parents marriage was a mess."

"Lois your rambling and calling me Clark."

"Clark were married and have kids did you expect me to take this lightly!!!" she said yelling

"You seemed happy if that helps."

"I did I guess"

"You know smallville I never told you this but some day's ago I had a dream similar to what the crystal ball showed.." she said in a low voice

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's private smallville not public!!!"

"So how was it?"

"We were in the hospital and you were holding a baby it was probably a girl since she had a pink blanket."

"So it was after you gave birth."

"Which must have been painful for me."

"LOIS!!!!"

"Not in a bad way."

"So what are we going to do smallville? because to tell you the truth i really thought you would end

up with Lana not me."

"Well I still love her Lois"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Lois that's the future this is the present things can change"

"I can't believe what am about to say but what if i wanna see those kids in my future."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry the first chapter had some misspelled word i was in a rush.

Thanks for reviewing here the last chapter

Enjoy

* * *

Clark was shocked. But he knew she was sincere and her maternal instincts were kicking in

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy"

"I'm not, I just think this problem is called a maternal issues."

"WHAT!!!" she said with a shocked face."

"There mine anyway smallville."

"Yup maternal issues."

"You would no would no wouldn't you."

"Don't worry Lois I know you'll make a great mother."

"So what are we going to do about us genius."

"Well I say we'll deal with it when it comes up."

"What are you going to tell Lana?"

"Nothing this is between you and me"

"Fine with me well I have to get going and get Chloe while am at it"

But as she finished that sentence Chloe came into the loft shouting the ball disappeared.

When Clark spoke up.

"Well it better like this, it was probably here to tell us something"

"Well then I'll just get going bye Clark bye Lois"

As Chloe left Lois turned to Clark

"Well I should get going to."

Before she turned to leave. Lois leaned in and gave Clark a passionate kiss which he returned . It quickly deepened. Until they both had to stop from lack of air. Then Lois whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for giving me the most beautiful kids in this world and the next. By the way don't wait up for me."

All Clark Could do was grin as she went down the steps since he had never felt a more passionate kiss than the one they shared not even with Lana. That showed him that his future looked bright.

The End


End file.
